The present invention relates to a filling system for use in a packaging machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a filling system which utilizes a multi-stage linear valve actuator to provide for different filling rates and volumes.
In the past, packaging machine systems have been proposed, such as disclosed in International Publication Number WO 96/09957, entitled "Packaging Machine System for Filling Primary and Secondary Products Into A Container," published Apr. 4, 1996. The '957 International Publication claims priority from a U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 08/315,246, filed Sep. 29, 1994 now, U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,779. International Publication No. WO 96/09957 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,779 are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
A need remains within the industry for an improved product filling mechanism which has enhanced filling accuracy and which is able to fill containers of differing volume sizes.